


TMI

by threewalls



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Borrowed Memories, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Spoilers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-24
Updated: 2002-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue knows too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/gifts).



She has nightmares, sometimes, fences, mud and cold. The sort that could turn your hair white--whiter.

Because of her power, Marie knows a lot she never wanted to.

Logan's easy to box, all impulses about riding fast and red-haired women. David only thinks she's pretty.

It's harder to pin dry facts to other people, or block information. Too much information, from the way the Professor takes his tea to--

He's old and a teacher, gross enough, but she *knows* he wasn't always.

He's explained the nightmares, 'who' while talking around 'how'. She's guessed why the information feels the same.


End file.
